fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Sexy Explosion
Extreme Sexy Explosion '''(styled '''eXtreme seXy eXplosion) is an all-girls fighting game created by ChrisFClarke. Plot In December 2017, a man named Maxwell Schroeder, or Max eXXposure as he prefers to be called, is hosting TV's newest and hottest combination reality show and fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXposure, and has invited women, and women only, from all over the world to his show to battle against each other for his entertainment. Which one of these lovely ladies will win XXX and claim the ten-million-dollar prize? Characters Playable * Ailis Teagan (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn): A deadly and cold-hearted Dublin assassin and practitioner of the martial art of koppo. * Antonia Ferrari (voiced by Michelle Ruff): A retired professional boxer and mother of two young children whom she loves very dearly. * Bao Mingzhu (voiced by Stephanie Sheh): A kung-fu waitress who fights on eXtreme seXy eXplosion to save the restaurant at which she works from being shut down permanently. * Camila Flores (voiced by Aimee Carrero): A fencing aristocrat from Barcelona with a strong sense of nobility and honor. * Emi Yoshida (voiced by Tara Strong): A Tokyo cosplayer and Pua's best friend who dresses up as one of her favorite sci-fi anime superheroines, Koneko no Senshi. * Honua Kameāloha (voiced by Cree Summer): Pua's geokinetic judoka older, more muscular, but not overly mannish or terrifying, sister who models for Women's Muscle Magazine. * Jacqueline Bailey "Jay Bailey" Esquille (voiced by Jennifer Hale): The overbearing, demanding, and abusive girlfriend of Alex "Retro-64" Phan from my own, upcoming Ultra Mayhem Wrestling, who's been signed to UMW by its CEO, Mr. Jarrett, on its newly-established women's division as a heel. * Kwang Meesang (voiced by Abby Trott): A Bangkok soccer player and the captain of her team with experience in Muay Thai. * Lisa Ukume (voiced by Estelle): A gorgeous model-actress and Nigerian immigrant to London who uses not only her irresistible beauty and seductive charm to distract her opponents in battle, but also capoeira, to fight. * Maria Ilagan (voiced by Eden Riegel): A zookeeper who fights on XXX to protect not only the animals she cares for at her workplace, but also the zoo itself. * Muriel Jacques (voiced by Karen Strassman): A Muriel Dacq-like pop singer and practitioner of savate who, having never reached number 1 on any singles chart, seeks to achieve that goal by participating on XXX. * Olga Zhuravlyova (voiced by Cindy Robinson): A Moscow ballet dancer who fights with piguaquan with some elements of her dancing style. * Éveline "Princesse Papillon" Rouleau (voiced by Hynden Walch): A Parisian professional wrestler with a graceful wrestling style, signed to UMW as a face. * Puanani "Pua" Kameāloha (voiced by G.K. Bowes): A friendly and easygoing Native Hawaiian surfer girl who fights with her surfboard and aquakinesis, and the poster girl of eXtreme seXy eXplosion. * Shahrzad Jahandar (voiced by Kimberly Brooks): An Iranian ninja (no, seriously, look it up) who despises terrorists and terrorism and is a member of a military force dedicated to eradicating them. * Trudy Alexander (voiced by Vanessa Marshall): A wealthy, but not overly snobby, taekwondo Wall Street socialite and philanthropist who fights on XXX to defend her family's fortune. Hidden * Athena Xristodoulou (voiced by Caitlin Glass): A practitioner of pankration and ancient Greek-style weapon fighting whose use of said fighting styles stems from her like of ancient Greek culture and mythology. * Yi Jae-sang (voiced by Lindsay Price): A Seoul tech genius looking to showcase her latest and greatest inventions during and after XXX. Final Boss * Maxwell "MaX eXXposure" Schroeder (voiced by Ted Sroka): The girl-obsessed and bad-at-jokes host of eXtreme seXy eXplosion, and the final boss of, and the only male character in, the game. Pre-Order * Júlia "Feramulher" Araújo (voiced by Erica Luttrell): A wildwoman of the Amazon jungle who fights with animalistic savagery. DLCs Non-Quests * Elisabeta Popescu (voiced by Anzu Lawson): A Romanian Catholic priestess and member of a secret religious cult dedicated to ridding the world of any demonic influence, who fights on eXtreme seXy eXplosion in order to repel the "stench" of MaX's constant sexual misconduct against women. * Nkosazana Mandela (voiced by Danielle Nicolet): A hard-hitting fighter from Cape Town, undefeated in the MMA circuit. * Nurse Valerie Valentine (voiced by Tia Ballard): A Saskatchewan nurse who's ready to dish out the best kind of "medicine" there is against her opponents. * Phoebe "Pizza Girl" Sampson (voiced by Erica Lindbeck): The mascot and head delivery girl of a very popular San Diego pizza parlor. * Seireen (voiced by Linda Lee): An overtly-lewd quarter-harpy, quarter-succubus, and half-Hell demon creature with an insatiable lust for human women, and who is always eager to devour them in mid- or post-sex. * Zoe Wilson (voiced by Lacey Chabert): An Outback wilderness survivalist, trained in the Aboriginal wrestling style, known as Coreeda. Quests * Han Qingmei (reprised by Kelly Hu) (from Bellum Bestiae) * Jodiana (reprised by Jodi Benson) (from Bout of the Century) * Maggie Rose (reprised by Tara Strong) (from Prison Riot) * Rita Juárez (voiced by Tia Carrere) (from the also-upcoming Kotsia Kai Doxa) Notes * eXtreme seXy eXplosion will have a 2.5D gameplay format, same as NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. * The "special moves" in eXtreme seXy eXplosion are called "X-citers," and the "super moves" are called "XXX-plosion Attacks." XXX-plosion Attacks not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. * Winning a round with certain, more powerful special moves triggers a "Clothes Destroy" animation in which the losing character has their outfit "destroyed" into something more revealing, during which the camera focuses on the defeated opponent, and the defeated opponent only, and as a result of which we hear the off-screen audience wolf-whistle. * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * With the exception of the game intro, XXX-plosion Attack sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision eXtreme seXy eXplosion to run at 60fps. * The Training Mode stage is a full-size ring in a boxing gym (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). * Every Monday, I will be uploading two character bios, with the characters I'll be posting being Destined Battle rivals with one another, and each bio done should take at least until submission day to write in Sta.sh Writer. * Same as Kotsia Kai Doxa and Ultra Mayhem Wrestling, eXtreme seXy eXplosion will have character-specific win quotes (no generic!). * Despite having an envisioned ESRB rating of "M," XXX will NOT have any of the blood or fatalities that Bellum Bestiae and Prison Riot had, nor will it be as dark and cynical in tone or excessively profane as PR, and will focus on fanservice, the kind you'd expect to see in Dead or Alive and Rumble Roses, instead, with some comedy thrown in for good measure! * Same as Bout of the Century, as well as the upcoming Kotsia Kai Doxa and Ultra Mayhem Wrestling, XXX will have cinematic endings (again, not pictures and text!). * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right (hidden and DLC will be added if unlocked), and also, during the credits, is Bomb Factory's "Deadly Silence Beach," which was previously used in Dead or Alive 2. Category:MGW Productions Category:Games